Lord of the planes
by drugaddikt
Summary: a boy finds in himself what he thought he would never be... supreme evil...
1. a glimpse of the life

Prologue: Hello there, my good reader. Before you turn the pages and begin this book, first allow me to warn you. This book is not a pleasant tale. If you do not like stories of mystical intrigue and of tortured souls finding there meaning, I suggest you leave this story, and go pick some daisies, you'll feel much better, and then you also have daisies to give to a friend or family member.

Book one: Thomas

Chapter one: one day at high school…

The beautiful winter had once again settled over South Dakota. But not in the small capitol of Pierre. Barren and choked out grass tried to poke its way up through the earth but due to the frost, it had all died and turned brown. Buildings seemed duller, bright hues seemed to turn darker, and streets were clogged with mud. All of the finer beauty and ugliness of nature was lost upon the cold, lone figure that plodded along in the February cold.

It was seven thirty in the morning and Thomas was exhausted. It was Monday. He ambled toward the seemingly distant red-brick high school. He was exhausted because he had been up late researching magic. Magic was one of the more elusive topics on the internet. Some of the sites contained bullshit rituals for how to become irresistible to women, and others contained exactly what he wanted. The location of ancient artifacts of known magical power. In two weeks he was going on a trip to eastern Europe, and he knew exactly where he was going spelunking.

On this little excursion he was looking to add the legendary Manual of the Planes to his ever growing collection. But that was two weeks from now. And now was definitely now. High school. He had had to endure their taunts for far too long. Someday, he had vowed, someday he would take his vengeance on every last one of them. But if wishes were fishes there would be no room left in the river for water. But the worst of it all were the girls. They held the fact that he was single like gold over a poor man's head.

As he opened the door to his first class all the cheerfulness went out of the room. The conversations went on unabated, but they were their volume went down, and he could feel the eyes of his peers burning into his back. He hummed a tune under his breath, it was a song he had heard once, and it was symbolic to him.

_When all you have to keep is strong,_

_Move along, move along,_

_And even when your hope is gone,_

_We must move along_

He took his seat. Today would be like every other day, taunts and insults from everyone, except a select few true friends.

The days wore on, unhindered, and the sands of time ran, until Thomas was on a plane to southern England.

As he stepped out of the plane, Thomas smiled. The veritable stench of recycled air hung on his clothes, he had almost been sick, but he was here. Immediately he got to his prearranged cab, and they roared off to the hotel. When he got to the hotel he checked in and though he was only fifteen, his adult manner and tallness passed him off for over twenty-one.

When he reached his room he opened his black duffel bag and began unpacking. The Manual of the Planes was not to be taken lightly, it was more than likely going to be guarded. With flourish and skill he pulled out a variety of charms and beads, a long night-black cloak, and a wickedly curved, gleaming, scimitar. He smiled.

The next day Thomas was trudging through the early morning fog, in south Scotland. The ruined abbey of Felldoh was his destination. When he reached the ruins on a slight hill, he began scouting around for some sort of concealed entrance. Ok, if I was Urza planeswalker, where would I hide my book, he thought. After some time of fruitless searching, he sat down on a pedestal that had daffodils growing around the base. Odd, he thought, there aren't daffodils anywhere else around here, all I've seen is violets. A few seconds later he was on his knees searching through the flowers. After a few minutes he came up with a ball of yellowed parchment.

_To my find my legendary book,_

_For secrets you must look,_

_Seek the founder of stone,_

_My book shall be thy own,_

_Seek the window of colored sand,_

_Power over land,_

_Seek the founder's daughter,_

_Power over water,_

_And in her flowing hair,_

_Power over air,_

_Down to danger dire,_

_Power over fire,_

_Form an angle between the three,_

_And there you will see,_

_Death will open its grave,_

_None go there but the brave_

It was written in the old hand, but Thomas was fluent enough to understand it. There was one thing Thomas always studied a place extensively before he went there. The founder of Felldoh Abbey was a woman named, Elizabeth. Her daughter was Germaine. He searched for a few more minutes until he found a statue of Elizabeth. She was gazing downward with her hands clasped in front of her, and there was something about her eyes that Thomas found odd. The founder of stone, he thought, very clever Urza, now for her daughter. A few more minutes revealed a statue of Germaine. Her hair, Thomas thought, he felt along the carved locks, until he found a small crease. That was all he needed. He pulled out his knife. Inserting the flat blade into the crease he worked and levered until a small square section of the cunningly carved hair popped out into his hand. He peered into the small space once covered by the piece he had just removed, and to his surprise he saw a small mirror. He remembered that the founder's statue's eyes were made of steel, and it was burnished, so it would reflect easily. He looked back at the rhyme. He didn't know about all the power stuff, but he knew that he was close to finding the book, all he needed was the window of colored sand. How can sand be a window, he wondered, and then it hit him. Sand is used in the making of glass, colored sand, stained glass. Now, where is there stained glass around here, he thought, after searching and searching, he still couldn't find any. Sitting down on the very same pedestal, directly across from the statue of Germaine. Wow, Urza really stumped me on this one, he thought, wait, he turned his head upward, watch it be right above me, he thought. It was. Most of it was covered in dirt and grime, but he could see a small blue pane. It was at the top of what would have been the wall behind the pedestal, so had the window not been covered up, he would have been, wreathed in multicolored light. Using his own skill he climbed what was left of the wall, and wiped away the grime and dirt. Suddenly a shaft of red light shot downwards, and struck the mirror in the back of Germaine's hair, then went off Elizabeth's eyes, and straight into the ground. Suddenly the ground began to rumble, and with a horrid grating sound. A gaping hole appeared in the ground, and a marble staircase began to rise out of it. Death had opened its grave. He climbed down, and checked his charms, drew his scimitar, and his handgun, clipped the flashlight to it. Evidently he was the brave, for he began to descend the staircase.

Chapter 2: The book

The flashlight cast a small beam of red light out onto the wall of the staircase which descended into blackness. Slowly he descended, one foot after the other, his feet crunching on the dust of ages past. He reached a long hallway of dark stone, where the stair ended. He sat down on the bottom step of the staircase, and thought, if there's gonna be trouble down here let it come to me, Aw man, what the hell am I doin here, even if this isn't a wild goose chase what can I possibly hope to gain, I have almost no family, no friends, no person who cares, but most importantly I don't have her. Her, she was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen, her deep brown-red hair, her eyes, they were the deepest brown he had ever seen, and it was no bad aspect that she had a great body. But she and he were never to be. She would be graduating this year, and he still had three years of school left. Unless, no he told himself sternly, no crackpot plans to try and make her love you, she never will.

He was jolted back to reality by a sound. Someone, or something was coming along the hallway. He couldn't see in the half light. It was shaped like a human, too much not to be, he thought as the form of the figure became clearer as it moved toward him. It was definitely not a male human, as he would have presumed. No its shape, and its walk were too feminine. But who would put a female human in an ancient underground chamber? As the figure emerged into the relative light coming down from the staircase, Thomas nearly screamed and fainted at the same time. There she was, standing before him. But after his euphoria at seeing her alone, with him, soon turned to suspicion. " Amber?" he called out. She said nothing. Perhaps it was her, or maybe it wasn't. The Amber standing before him, walked, talked, and looked like the Amber he knew. There was one thing you just couldn't pull over on Thomas. His mind may be easily clouded, but his eyesight is always razor sharp. You can't move in his presence and have him not notice. This was evident as the Amber-figure moved toward him, and he noticed a small movement toward her left hip . In one fluid motion she drew a sword from a sheath on her back. But Thomas was ready for her. As her broadsword flashed up his scimitar slashed down. They met with a clash. He quickly reversed the motion of his weapon and dodged hers as her momentum carried her forward, and for a split second she was off balance. That was all he needed. Flicking his blade around her wrist the pain caused her to let go of the sword and it clattered to the floor. There she stood breathing heavily, though the fight had only lasted a few seconds, it had been intense. A few strands of her perfect hair were in her face. He stood there, weighing the options. Then a thought occurred to him. This would be revenge for never knowing, never caring. It was a stupid motive for murder but he was in a rage. Her eyes shone with fear as he opened his closed eyes. He moved toward her, the sword hanging limply in his hand. She opened her arms, and he fell into them sobbing. He cried into her shoulder for only a second, and when he felt her reach for a dagger, he continued to sob, but moved the scimitar in his hand up, and ran her through. Her eyes shone with grief, and surprise for a moment, then her body fell sideways to the floor. He didn't sniffle, or even wipe the tears away. He just continued along the corridor. Soon he came to and atrium. There was a pedestal in the center.

As Thomas moved toward the pedestal in the center of the plain stone atrium, he felt an influx of magic. Immediately he leapt back, and a lightning bolt slashed the air where he had been a second ago. Jeez Urza, wasn't a doppelganger enough, he thought. Again he moved closer, and saw a skeleton perched on the pedestal. He made a mental note to keep all skin covered while touching the pedestal it probably cursed. As he pulled on gloves, he climbed up the stairs surrounding the pedestal, and saw a obsidian box sitting on the altar like top of it. Way to hide it nondescriptly Urza, he thought dryly. As he examined the box, he found that it had no cracks, no creases, and no visible way to open it. It was too heavy to move, and the obsidian was nearly unbreakable. Thomas's eyes narrowed, there was something missing here. Something wasn't right. The box wasn't magical. That meant there had to be an earthly way to open it. He tried spells on it, but the box resisted him at every turn. He was breathing hard, and extremely angry. He threw another spell at it, but it glanced off. Then he recalled something a relative had once told him. Just give it some lovin. He went up to the box. He stared at his reflection in the polished black stone. Then he reached out a hand, and stroked the box. "c'mon baby," He said aloud. " why don't you open up for old uncle tom?" no sooner were the words out of his mouth, when a hairline facture opened, and widened, till it seemed like the whole side of the box was open, and when he looked in, he saw the object that would change his life forever.

What he saw was a sword. There was no way to actually tell how long it was, but it was jet black, shone with an unearthly gleam, and had a small ball at the end of the hilt. His scimitar clattered to the ground. "Mirari" the word came unbidden to his lips. He had read something once, in one of the ancient manuscripts, about a mythical sword, the power the one who holds that sword, wielded, was unimaginable. He stretched out his hand, and grasped the hilt. He lifted the ancient blade. It felt as if it were not a sword, but an extension of his arm. Suddenly an image flashed through his mind. A glowing, blue skinned warrior, stood above a battle, the mirari sword clutched in one hand, and a lightning bolt shooting from the other, the warrior was leading a horde of black armored killers into battle, the minions wore armor reminiscent of the storm troopers in the movies, only all of it was black. A shadowy figure ran at the blue person, he couldn't make out who or what it was, but the blue-skin parried and sliced the figure's sword in half, then, with a second stoke, sliced its head off. A second shadow ran up, the blue-skin dodge left and ran this one through. A third ran at him, both arms clutching a sword overhead ready for a downward chop, but the blue-skin simply held out his sword, and let the figure's own momentum impale itself on his blade.

With a jerk, he came back to reality. The room was filled with fog. His eyes narrowed. He could see figures coming out of the fog. The living dead, he thought quietly, these were those who had failed to best the sword's will before him. He dropped his bag to the floor. With the sword in both hands he went quietly to meet them. They swung their weapons, everything from mace and chains, to pikes. Moving like quicksilver he slashed, parried and sliced his way to a wall, where he wouldn't have to worry about being flanked. After a few moments they stopped coming. But one escaped his vision and managed to flank him. It wielded a battle ax. It came down and he barely had time to black it. The unnatural strength of the zombie forced him to one knee. He was sobbing for breath. His face was so close to the zombie's, that he could smell its rancid breath. No, he thought, no, This isn't where it ends, This is not where it ends! He forced himself up to his feet, and severed the zombie's ax arm with a single stroke. Then he slashed its knee out. It fell to the ground with a dull thud. Before he severed its head, he whispered, "No one bests me."

After he had disposed of the last of the zombies, he returned to the pedestal and examined the stand the sword had been on. Near the base he found a notch, cut exactly to fit the hilt of the sword. He inserted the hilt, and heard a grating sound. He looked and saw in two simple leather bound books. Funny, there's only supposed to be one, he thought, maybe one is enchanted. But which one. He reached down and grabbed the book on the left. Nothing happened. Urza Planeswalker's guide to the multiverse. But what was the other one. He reached in and grabbed it. Again nothing. He buckled the sword into his belt. Without reading the title on the second book he strode from the cavern.

Chapter 3 another visit by the grim reaper

When he finally got home, he was greeted by a strange man wearing a suit, and an air of general grimness. This did not bode well. He came of the plane, and into the small one-gate airport. The man greeted him, took him by the shoulder, and steered him into a black car. They drove in silence. Every once in a while the man would sigh. When they reached his house, the strange man led him inside, and sat him down on the couch. "listen, son, something's happened," He paused. " to your mother." Thomas sat, stony faced, and said nothing. "She was in a horrible car accident, yesterday, and, well, she died in her sleep last night in the hospital." Thomas's eyes clouded, but then became clear again. He put his face in his hands. "I'm sorry, son," the man said. "please, sir," Thomas said. "could I have moment alone?" "Sure son." The man left. Thomas went up to his room, and put all of his artifacts into his suitcase, and as many clothes as he could. He then left. Using Urza Planeswalker's instructions, gathered the magic around him, and planeswalked away.

Chapter 4 Furion

Using the first of the books he determined that he was still on the material plane. He only knew that he was on a planet that was inhabited by two creatures, the catlike monstrous Raag, and furia, which were like exceptionally smart, strong, and experts at doing whatever they were assigned, or so the book told him. The furia, were warrior people, born and bred. Every male was in their army. There were billions of them in their army. But poor, and weak leadership had let the raags almost overrun them. They were, modernized, but had nothing near the skyscrapers and concrete monstrosities of earth, all this technology went to machines of war. But Thomas had a better knowledge of war then most of the furia command staff, which was pitiful. In this he saw an opportunity. The furia were lead by the zealots, a chain of command, which was headed by an archon. The furia did not detest war like humans, they reveled in it. The people were not happy unless they had an enemy in their sights. Sure soldiers died, and land was destroyed, but the furia, and their precious fatherland Furion, always triumphed.

One earth year has passed. Thomas had now integrated himself into furia command. His take over was to begin tonight. It was only dusk, but he would soon be archon, and all of the armies of furia would be at his command. First his own order of fanatics, calling themselves the lightless ones, would be instated as zealots, and he would be archon. During this period he had gathered many powerful artifacts and spells around him. He had even devised a shaky loophole in the what he called the immortality theorem. This theorem, proposed by the famous planeswalker Urza, stated that, one person, no matter how powerful, could ever achieve total immortality. But what was the exact definition of immortality? According to Urza, one who lives forever and cannot be killed. But if he left a few weaknesses, he could achieve the nearest to immortality that anyone had ever come. He may not be totally immortal, but he could get damn close.

The next day, the acting archon, Thomas, accused the people of a place called earth, of trying to weaken the furia, by killing their hallowed leaders. Thought he was only acting archon, he gave the people a sense of security, a sense that he knew where all of this was heading, but unbeknownst to the furia, he did.


	2. Akka

Book 2: akka

Chapter 1: fall from grace…

After Thomas's takeover, a young commander in the legions, by the name of akka, had not really cared. His mother had told him, don't get tangled in politics, just get a good job, and keep your head down. But he was once he met with the new archon, his loyalties were sealed. He would give his life and billions more to keep that face safe.

(Authors note: Here I only touch up on akka's journals. This is the documentary of what actually happened.)

Today we shipped out for hell. At least that's what the men call it. I personally don't mind war so much, but for most of the boys, it their first time into action. We are on the southern front of Raag war. This war is in the trenches. It was muddy, gritty, and bloody. The Raags, the huge, fur covered, relatively humanoid, monstrosities, had the upper hand. There were even more of them than there were of the furia. This was suicide. We were outnumbered ten to one. True we had guns, but they had horns, teeth, and muscle. We were barely holding our line, let alone advancing. But sure as hell, the archon wanted us to advance so we would advance.

The trenches were everything we were told they would be, and the Raag's were worse than the stories. Our trench ran along what was once a plain, but was now scarred by artillery, and small hills of dirt made by the soldiers had made for protection.

Today I was called back to headquarters, we finally got our orders to go over the top. We were to take the forest on the southern edge of the plain. We were supposed to do this, going into machine gun fire, in our shiny new specialized armor, and take down who knows what, in our first time into action.

(Author: here I break away to describe certain aspects of the furia military.)

The furia trooper is the basic soldier, and they carry a basic blaster rifle. On different fronts, the same troopers had different names. On the southern front, the troopers bearing mines and rockets, were called shock troopers. The troopers armed with auto turrets, and snipers rifles, were as anticipated, sharpshooters. The engineers carry acidic flak shotguns, and remote explosives. The officers carry mortar and sonic launchers.

(all of these changes were made under the rule of Thomas, and before all of the furia simple carried whatever they could find. Thomas later confessed to actually getting the designs for his armor out of a video game. But nevertheless they were efficient.)

I was nervous. Horribly nervous. We were nervous. The Raags had heavy chainguns that would mow us down as we crossed the open field. Our objectives were the guns, and some heavy AA guns that were keeping our flyboys from giving us support. It was moments away. We would go over the top. As I walked down the trench, my boys stand up, and salute me as I go by. I stop at the middle, and put my foot on the lowest rung of the ladder leading to hell, blood, and death. Would I do it? I didn't think I could. But I did. I led my men into hell. We moved across the field, keeping as low as possible, but the guns still took so many lives. We met our first Raag trench. "Shockers!" I screamed. "Bring up those RL's, thin out their forces," and to my other troops, "Grenades, thin the bastards out with grenades! engineers! Use those remo-bombs to take out their rapid-fire guns!" All my orders were carried out meticulously, and soon there almost no Raags in the trenches before us. We went in. Into a new kind of hell. Face to face with Raags and half-Raags we shot, we threw grenades, we died, but we pushed them back. we reached the final trench. "One more, One more boys, then it's smooth sailing to the AA guns." My voice was almost gone from shouting. I went in first, and found my self face to face with a monstrous half-Raag, looking vaguely like a human, in figure, it was otherwise covered in a thick carpet of hair. I put up my sniper rifle, and he put up his heavy rocket launcher. I threw myself left, and he shot right. As he hesitated to reload, I put blue plasma through his head. As I lay panting, I felt myself pulled up by the willing arms of my comrades. They set me on my feet, and I led them all the way. We accomplished all of our objectives, but lost over two-thirds of our strength.

I met the archon the next day. He took me by the hand and shook it heartily, "You and your men are the very reason, we have won the war." He said. "Wo-Won," I stammered "but sir, this is only one small victory." "oh no, you have not heard the news yet," he replied jovially. " we have scored victories on every front, in no small part due to your heroics, and the heroics of your men, the Raags have all but been eradicated." "That's great news sir." I replied. He whispered this to me, "Now that the Raags are finished we can concentrate our forces on a new foe, one far greater, smarter, and greatly more adaptable, the foe responsible for the assassination of our great leader, before me."

I was transferred the next day. To the first battalion, first legion. The Archon's first. We were his personal guard. With the Raag's exterminated, we were getting bored. And with twenty-twenty hindsight, I can tell you that he lied to us. He instilled in us a feeling of hate, he told us that we had been cheated and shortchanged by countless other races. But then there were his unexplainable absences. He was gone indefinitely, and no one knew where exactly where he went. When asked he would make no reply. He told that their was a greater enemy, one that had done us wrong for years, one beneath contempt. Humanity.

I still remember that night like it was yesterday. We were to accompany the archon on a routine mission. We weren't ready for what we were about to face. We got in the transport, and we went to him. We stood rigidly to attention as he walked along the row we formed. We were the best, the epitome of furia military greatness. He walked along the row and told us, "tonight you will accompany on my journey to greatness, after tonight, nothing will stand in my way, I will bend every race to my will, and kill those who will not join!"

In another part of the multiverse, an emergency council had been called by the planeswalkers, since the death of the mighty Urza, no one single walker could reign over the planes, but a council of the remaining ones had been formed. Led by the formidable Arbiter Roku, who had dominion over the elements air, water, fire, and earth. To his right, what had once been his daughter, a vampire named Mina. The human mage, Tsveh Szat. To his left the beautiful elf sorceress Eladmiri. Then the dragon Roaryx, now sitting in his human form. Then the elemental spirit Silvos. They convened together, and the topic of the rather heated discussion was none other than Thomas. "I tell you now he is the greatest threat we have ever encountered." Said Roaryx. "We cannot be sure of that," Said Roku. "Arbiter, I am sure, I have the vibrations, and surely you must sense the feelings we have all felt about the future." "Indeed, the future looks dark." Murmured Eladmiri. "We must act, we must destroy the boy!" yelled Roaryx. "Calm yourself Roaryx," said Roku with a deadly gleam in his eyes. This banter continued for several minutes until Roku, and Eladmiri finally gave in to Roaryx's plan. They would destroy the boy. They would split into three groups of two, and hunt him down. Eladmiri with Silvos, Szat with Roku, and Roaryx with Mina.

We piled into the transports, three of them, Phantoms the commander had called them. Two special ops teams consisting of ten members each, then a personal guard of six and Thomas himself. One team would eliminate the dragon and the vampire, another would kill the elf and the elemental, Thomas and his guard would kill the avatar, and the mage. So we set out. Thomas had told us the ambush sites. A canyon, a tower, and a bridge. I was with the canyon group. How he knew these sites, no one could tell, but no one dared ask. He had armed me and two others with energy swords, different from the sabers carried by his personal retinue. The rest were armed with high-powered beam rifles. We set the ambush, and waited. Sure enough along the canyon came the vampire and the dragon, still in human form. Me and one the two activated our active camouflage, which made us nearly invisible, and waited. The rest checked their weapons. When they came to point black, we called it, the trap was sprung. The vampire was brought to her knees by fire from three rifles from behind, and the dragon swung around, then realized he was to enclosed a space to shift. I leapt down and the two others followed. But the dragon heard, and the vampire was healed and on her feet again. We activated our energy swords, and the dragon charged. He shot lighting out his hands, and it hit one of us square in the stomach, he was dead before his corpse hit the ground. The dragon killed my other counterpart and I froze. He couldn't see me, and I deactivated my sword. He turned and went for the rest of the team, who were fighting the vampire. I crept up behind him, activated my sword, then the vampire screamed "Roaryx" and he whipped around, but not fast enough. I plunged the sword down, and with a shower of blood, the dragon died. I left the dragon in a pool of his own blood and went after the vampire. Thomas had prescribed a special remedy for her. Grenades that stuck. As I activated mine, the rest of the team followed suit, they say the only way to kill a vampire is to stick it though the heart, not true. If its head is damaged it can't regenerate. So when it got hit with four grenades, its head was damaged, well if anyone could find its head they might say it was damaged. There were four of us left, but we got the job done, both of the targets were eliminated. We retuned to the phantom, and relayed the message, the dragon and the vampire are dead.

I don't truly know what happened, but from the accounts of the surviving soldiers here is what I have assembled. They shipped out just like us, only they blue rinsed the bridge. They destroyed all organic matter on it. But the elemental and the sorceress somehow survived that. But they got it in the end. But this night had more than killing enemies, little did we know, Thomas had far greater plans.

He went to the tower, with the six. There he met Roku, and the mage and he fought them. But he slipped something around Roku's arm, and his veins lit up with a blue fire, and he fell dead to the ground. "What have you done to him?" screamed Szat. "I have removed his soul. Szat, my dear friend, we have no grievance, Roku was too weak to live, he did not understand the balance of power like we do. He cannot understand." Szat sobbed while Thomas was speaking. Thomas moved over to put a comforting arm around him, but plunged a hidden dagger into Szat's abdomen. Thomas stood over the dying mage smiling. "You have lost and I have won, and I shall use the power from all of your souls, to burn a path into the divine beyond, where I shall return from, and I shall know all of its secrets!"

The archon disappeared for two weeks that night. But it was not the archon who returned. It was the most powerful being in the multiverse. His skin glowed blue, and he had one of the items the soldiers confirmed had belonged to each that he had murdered, or had ordered murdered. The sorceress's bracelet, the mage's necklace, the avatar's boots, the vampire's sleeves, the dragon's skull, the elemental's earring. But most of all he had the sword that granted him unlimited power. He could do anything, which meant, with him heading our forces, we could conquer anything, father furion would pay humanity back all right, and rivers of human blood shall flow! We now follow into hell and back one being, the lord Dralnu!


	3. the beginning of the end

Book 3: Revenge

Chapter 1: talking

Akka and Dralnu walked along a corridor discussing the Furia's next military move. "We will attack soon, they will have no warning, we will take them totally by surprise." Said dralnu in a hiss. "A good plan my lord." "But there is one flaw with my plan, them, the two." "the two my lord?" "Yes, the two humans I want saved, other than ones, we have already captured of course." "Naturally, naturally" "Humanity's darkest hour approaches, Akka, can I trust you?" "My lord, I am your most faithful servant." "Good, there is a room, in the building the first and I will be taking, a room you must go to, and retrieve them, two humans, inferiors yes, but I must give them the chance to escalate to a higher level, even humanity sometimes deserves a chance."

Chapter 2: upheaval

Jon was a short sparky Native American boy, who was usually the center of attention. What was odd was his friendship to the tall white boy, Thomas. They had only been friends for just over a year, but they had formed a bond that was unbreakable. When Thomas had disappeared Jon was devastated. But what was odd, was he knew of Thomas's obsession with amber, and everyone presumed that he had killed himself, because it was common knowledge that he was depressed, but he would have wanted her to know, he would have wanted someone to know, that he loved her with all his heart. Toady had started out like any other day. The same lame classes, the same looks, but after chorus class, nothing would be the same.

Dralnu paced the bridge of the Damnation, his flagship. He was ready everything was in order. He had changed the physics of earth. Nuclear reactions didn't occur. The bombs that had held so many in thrall were now useless hunks of metal. But his nukes worked. He laughed. But before he could vaporize the 5.99999999 billion people he planned to murder. The mirari sword pulsed in its sheath. Calm yourself, he told it, you will get your fill of youthful blood this day. The attack would come, the first would move in seize the high school, and he would bask in blood. this was fifth period in school, and he knew exactly where the two he wanted to save were. He went to akka and canceled his orders from before. "I will retrieve them myself." He said. "But I have a new job, report to the bridge." He told akka over the video feed, who was in full dress uniform. "By the way, you are out of uniform. Four stripes please." Akka glanced down at his three commander's stripes. "Goodbye _Captain_ Akka" dralnu said and closed the feed. Just then Akka walked in, proudly wearing the fourth Captain's stripe. He went down to one knee. "Sir, to what do I owe this unexpected promotion?" "Akka when I asked you if I could trust you, you said yes. I will hold you to this. I need you to hold a point in the school." "Sir I will do whatever you ask." "Even if it means killing unarmed civilians?" Akka hesitated. "Yes my lord." "Good, get the men ready, were going in, and things might get personal."

The phantom transports screamed downward toward Riggs High. Dralnu glanced around at the ODSTs sitting around him. Orbital Drop Shock Troopers. This squad was his particular favorite of his. The members were fluent in four letter words. And they often volunteered for pod missions. Dropping in a pod out of an orbiting cruiser, getting out of the pod, and fighting. Many times the pod overheated and killed the occupant, or they got blown off course, and ended up behind enemy lines, dozens of things could go wrong, and only one of them had to and you were dead. this volunteering had earned them the nickname the helljumpers. They were tough as nails and twice as strong. But he could see beneath their armor, the shiny faceplate that concealed their faces, beneath the bullet-proof armor, they were shaking. They were nervous. They were accompanying their leader on a dangerous mission on an unknown planet, in an unknown location, plus their blue-glowing leader was dropping in with no armor, and armed only with a sword. They had no idea what they were up against. They neared the high school. Dralnu drew his sword. The men checked their weapons. They touched down. "Go, go, go!" yelled Akka.

Time seemed to slow. The men and dralnu entered the glass front doors, and sprinted for the office. Dralnu threw open the door, and they stormed in. The troopers hesitated, the secretaries were innocent. But dralnu smiled, showing rotting teeth. He threw the mirari sword with blinding speed, hitting the first secretary in the chest, blood splattered the computer in front of her. Dralnu spun from the force and hurled a lightning bolt that gave the other secretary the same fate. He turned to face the men. "These are inferiors, show them no pity, for if you do, they will turn your pity to death upon yourselves. Kill them all!" the ODSTs dispersed, and both shots and screams rang through the halls. Thomas led his hand-picked squad up the steps and into the chorus room. They surrounded it, but no one received an order to move in, so no one did. Dralnu seemed lost in thought. "My lord, we have a perimeter set up, shall we move in?" ventured Akka tentatively. "Yes, yes, have the men move in and, well, await my orders there." He put a hand on Akka's shoulder. "I am sorry captain, I forgot myself." He entered the room.


	4. death and salvation

Book 4: the two

Chapter one: the room

Dralnu entered the room and stood with his back to the class. The ODSTs were in a defensive pattern guarding all exits. At last, he had them where he wanted them. He turned slowly. He stood facing them, enjoying the looks of bewilderment and fright on their faces. Some were whispering frantically into their cell phones. The last call they would ever make. "Hello." He said pleasantly. "then his face turned to anger. "Bastards." He finished. "Please," one of them stood up, "please, what are doing this is murder you're going to go to jail, please stop." Dralnu made no reply, just turned to akka and said "Now is the time to fulfill your promise. Kill this infidel" the boy shrunk back. "please, don't, I'll do anything" "My lord," he began but Dralnu yelled "Damn you, you made a promise now kill him before I do!" Akka sighed leveled his pistol and fired. The .95 caliber slug slammed into the side of the boy's head before he could react and splattered blood, cranial fluid, and brain matter all over the students around him. And through the haze of terror the students heard the hiss of a voice saying "Seize the two, kill the rest." Then they only heard the music of their fellows screams and the drums of the guns of the Furia.

Jon had struggled with all of his might while wrestled him into the phantom and took off. But after that his priority became Amber. Her life mattered more than his. He felt the cold barrel of a gun pressed against the back of his neck and a voice said "Stop struggling or you die now." He kept trying to break free. "Shoot me then, you cowardly bastard!" The figure moved over to where Amber was lying completely motionless. "This one's a good little girl, she knows her place." He ran his hand over her jaw, and she cringed and tried to pull away. "Stop is!" yelled Jon. His struggling doubled. "Oh so you do have a soft spot," The faceplate glittered. He moved the gun up to point against Amber's head. "Be still or this one gets it." Jon stopped. "Yes, are you worried I might kill her," He dug the gun cruelly into her head, and she cried out pitifully. "Damn it that's enough! Stand down soldier, your taking this to far." Akka's voice cut through. "What does it matter if I kill them, nobody will know the difference." The ODST mumbled as he sheathed his gun. "Because, it matters because the boss wants them alive, and if they aren't alive when the boss gets them then we all die, and since I have to answer to the boss, I will most likely have the worst fate, so sit down and shut up." Then all there was was the screaming of the phantom's engines.

Dralnu had two pistols and he was loving every minute of the blood bath. He fired twice and another poor soul fled a dead body. Then he came face to face with a girl that Jon had liked, and leveled his pistols at her head. He hated to do this one. She froze. "Please, please" She sobbed. This was one of Jon's best friends, she could be saved, perhaps, he thought. Then no, no damn it, no pity, no pity for wretches! They all must die, they are lost, but I will lead them to salvation in death. He fired.


End file.
